


The Stag: Marauders Year One

by dearhest



Series: The Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhest/pseuds/dearhest
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are at the age where they can finally attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! However, Hogwarts isn't only fun and games. With a war on the horizon and a rather questionable Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, the boys quickly get swept up into a very eventful first year!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first book in an eight-part series! I hope you all enjoy this, as it will chronicle the lives of my personal favourite characters, the Marauders. I'm excited to share this with you, as it's been in the works for a while!

**It was the First Wizarding War.** Voldemort had invaded the Potter household. James and Lily lay dead on the floor, their infant son crying in his crib. A strange man that the baby didn't know entered his nursery. Tears were streaming down his face as he knelt over the dead women. Harry started crying. His forehead hurt.

Peter Pettigrew was running. He was not ashamed. He was afraid. Pettigrew lost a finger, killed eight different people and framed an innocent man. But it was okay. "You got to do what you got to do to get by," Peter was once told. Peter did what he had to do to get by. He is doing what he needs to do to get by. At least he survived.

Sirius Black stood in the rubble. People were screaming. Parts of limbs were scattered around the street. Sirius watched Peter scurry away. He was almost too exhausted to try and chase after him. But he had to. He had to because if he stayed, the Ministry of Magic would find him and take him to Azkaban. He had to chase after Peter because Harry is flying over the sky to go to Lily's wretched Muggle family. He had to chase after Peter because Lily and James are dead. So Sirius turned into Padfoot and ran after Peter, and he ran faster than he ever had before.

Remus Lupin was with some mean werewolves. He was trying to get the werewolves off Voldemort's side. He didn't know two of his best friends were dead. He didn't know his best friend was a traitor. He didn't know his best friend was going to Azkaban. He would return to England and find nothing the way he left it. He would go to a funeral alone. Then he would return to his run-down home and sit and cry. Remus would cry because he is alone. He would cry because James and Lily are dead and Harry is alone. He would cry because Peter is gone and Sirius is not the person he thought he was.

This is the story of five people. Their story starts with a letter and ends with a gravestone. They are not little kids anymore. They do not get to peek through doors into Great Halls or sit in uncomfortable boats. They do not get to pull pranks on each other or swear they are up to no good. At least not anymore. In the end of this story there are two dead parents, a rat with nine toes on the run, an innocent man locked up in Azkaban, a werewolf who runs alone and a little boy. A little boy who is on a front step. There is a little boy who sleeps on a porch, who will awake to a scream. This little boy knows nothing. He does not know of their story. He doesn't know that people are raising glasses and saying in hushed voices, "To Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" And the people raising the glasses do not know about James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew.


	2. A Cloud of Owls

**Minerva McGonagall sat in her study finishing off the final letter.** It was for Jim Zeldman, a half-blood wizard from Wales. She signed her name at the bottom of the sheet of parchment and folded it neatly into an envelope. She wrote his address on the envelope and handed it to one of the school owls. There was a flock of the school owls perched at her window, all holding their own letters addressed for the next year's students. Some were for returning students, and some were for new ones.

The owl holding Jim Zeldman's, who was the last name of the attendance list, flew to the window, and with a flick of McGonagall's hand, the hundreds of owls were flying through the sky. Even though Minerva saw this flock of owls flying through the sky many times throughout her teaching career, it still amazed her. She looked at the owls flapping their wings through the sky, so close together it looked like there was a new cloud in the sky. A cloud of owls.

Minerva exited her study to go alert the Headmaster that all the owls had been sent off. She made her way through the corridors and down the stairs. After fifteen years of teaching at Hogwarts, she'd learned the in's and out's of the moving staircases. It took her barely any time to reach the Headmaster's quarters.

"Strawberry sorbet," she told the large Griffin statue, the guardian of the Headmaster's office. At once, the statue sprung to life and started twisting around to reveal a spiral staircase. Minerva made no haste and stepped on the stairs as soon as she could.

She reached the top of the stairs and was confronted with a door, which she knocked on. She heard the "come in," from the Headmaster, and she opened the door.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing a letter. He wore a purple travelling cloak and seemed to be preparing for a journey.

"Ah! Minerva! Have you come to tell me something?"

"I've just sent off the owls, Albus."

"Good. Good. I, myself, am taking a journey down to Cokeworth, there's a student I must have 'the talk' with. She's Muggle-born," Dumbledore said.

"You're going? Not Lemming? Isn't that Lemming's job?"

"Ah, I decided, I haven't visited the Muggle world in a while. Lemming's out telling the Brett's. Might be down quicker this way. School starts in six weeks, and of course, I need to tell them about everything and give them some time for the information to settle. I imagine hearing about dragons and Ministries of Magic may come as a shock to non-magic families."

"Oh, of course. You tell me this every year, Albus. I'm going tell the teachers to start preparing their classes. And, obviously, speak to the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Haven't been able to keep a teacher longer the year," Minerva said, shaking her head. "Godric, the last one was attacked by a unicorn. A unicorn, Albus! What unicorn does that?"

"George Altman? He was a good professor, I'll miss him. Perhaps the school just dislikes the class?" Dumbledore replied, his eyes shining. Minerva knew he was hiding something about the post, but decided against questioning him further.

"Yes, tell Professor Crossnoff that she's invited to the teacher feast next week. The others will want to meet her," Dumbledore continued.

"I think they already have, Albus, she's been in her study all day and has lived on the grounds for two weeks now."

"Tell her, Minerva."

"Headed off to Cokeworth, then?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore glanced at his watch.

"Better be going now, I have a couple families to see. They're all quite a distance away.

"Who, Albus?" Minerva asked. It wasn't normal for Dumbledore to visit many houses on one day. There were messengers for that.

"The Evans family, they're daughter is Muggle-born, the Pettigrews, I believe their son is Muggle-born. Ah - and the Lupins. I have to talk to them about our...situation." 

"All right then, see you when you return," Minerva said.   
  
  
  


Many miles away, the owls were flying through windows of Wizarding homes. Each owl flew through the window and perched on its sill until an inhabitant noticed its presence. After ensuring the letter was in safe hands, the owls would fly all the back to Hogwarts with the receiver's reply.

Sirius Black was sitting in his room when his letter arrived. He was figuring out how to destroy his house elf, Kreacher. Sirius hated the wretched thing. Kreacher hated him back, so it was a mutual feeling. Sirius had been feeling bored the past few days while waiting for his letter to arrive, and the house elf wasn't making his boredom go away. Sirius decided to plot his revenge.

"Sirius!" A raspy voice called from the first floor of number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Hogwarts letter!"

Sirius nearly fell out of his bed. He was so excited to finally get away from the dreary halls of his house. He couldn't bear to walk past the wall of house-elf heads anymore. He sprinted down the stairs to see a snowy owl sitting on his windowsill.

"Here's the letter, boy. I've written a response already. We can go to Diagon Alley sometime next week," Walburga Black, Sirius's mother, told him. She shoved the letter in the bird's beak. "Shoo! Out with you!" The traumatized owl rapidly flew out of the Black house.

Sirius tore open the letter, leaving the scraps covering the floor.

"Pick it up!" a voice boomed. His father, Orion Black was towering over him.

"Kreacher can do it. That's what he's here for!" Sirius replied, scanning his letter.

"I asked you to clean it up. So clean it up," Orion instructed. "Walburga, remind me again why we named him after me? If anything, he's disgracing my name!"

Sirius had gotten used to this kind of abuse from his family, and at this point, he's learned to ignore it. If he let it get to him, it would only happen more often. he bent down to clean up the paper scraps muttering about the need for a house-elf if you aren't even going to use it.

Regulus Black came bouncing down the stairs. "Is that from Hogwarts?"

"Go away, Reg, it's my letter. You're only years old, I'm eleven. You don't even get to go for another year!" Sirius taunted.

"I'm ten, Sirius, my birthday was last week!"

"Regulus, go tell Kreacher to come and start preparing dinner. I think he's in his cupboard," Walburga told him. Regulus ran off to go find Kreacher.

"Don't speak to your brother like that. He's only a boy!" Walburga said, turning to Sirius.

"And what am I? A Hippogriff? Maybe I'm a flobberworm!" Sirius replied.

"Is it too late to change his name?" Orion asked, under his breath.

"Go to your room, Sirius. Read your letter in isolation, then. Lord knows we haven't heard enough about Hogwarts for the past  _eleven_  years," Walburga commanded.

Sirius was definitely not complaining. He flounced up the stairs, on cloud nine, and collapsed onto his bed to read the letter.   
  
  


_Dear Mr Black_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We look forward to your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **   
**_Deputy Headmistress_ **   
  
  


On the second sheet enclosed in the envelope, there was a list of the needed books and equipment.  
  
  


_First-year students will require:_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require_

_1\. Three sets of plain work (black)_   
_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_   
_3\. One pair of protective gloves ( hide or similar)_   
_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_   
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk_   
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_   
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_   
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_   
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_   
_Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_   
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_   
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_   
_1 wand_   
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_   
_1 set glass or crystal phials_   
_1 telescope_   
_1 set brass scales_   
_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_   
  
  


Sirius was over the moon.

_I'm finally going to Hogwarts_ , he thought, and rolled over, returning to planning his revenge on Kreacher.   
  
  


A few miles south, there was James Potter. He was sitting in his kitchen having a lovely conversation with his house elf, Bohdi about Hogwarts, when as fate would have it, a Hogwarts owl swooped into his kitchen.

"Mum! Dad! Hogwarts owl!" he called. "Good conversation, Bohdi!" The house-elf retreated to cleaning the sitting room.

His parents came into the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Open it! Let's see what we need to to get!" Euphemia Potter, James's mother said.

"I'm writing a response; I assume you wish to go, James?" Fleamont asked.

"Is that even a question? Of course, I want to go!" Fleamont scribbled down the reply and handed it back to the tawny owl, who was so patiently waiting at the window.

James ripped open the letter and read through its contents.

"We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. It seems there's a lot to buy!" Euphemia said, excitedly.

"I can't wait," James said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

_Hogwarts! Think of all the Quidditch I'll be able to play!_ James thought.   
  
  
  


On the opposite side of the country, was small and scared Remus Lupin. He sat watching the television that his parents had finally agreed to buy. This half-blood wizard couldn't wait to escape his parents' pitiful looks. Remus was sick and had a condition with no cure. For that reason, his parents just looked at him with such sorrow and Remus was so tired of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the light knock at the door. Remus opened the door, and in front of his stood Albus Dumbledore, in the flesh.

"Mr Dumbledore, sir. Come in, I'll get my parents," Remus said. "We got your owl and we've been waiting for your arrival."

Remus led Dumbledore into the living room before rushing upstairs to get his parents.

"Mum, Dad, Dumbledore's in the living room." His parents rushed down the stairs to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Dumbledore said, politely. "Of course, Remus is joining us this year at Hogwarts. Now, I suspect you've received my owl, and understand why I'm here."

Remus's parents nodded. "Oh, yes, Mr Dumbledore," Lyall Lupin, Remus's dad.

"Good. Now special precautions have been made for Remus. We have planted a rather aggressive tree on the grounds. The tree leads to an abandoned house in Hogsmeade Village. Our wonderful matron, Madam Pomfrey will lead you there every necessary night and collect you in the morning to bring you to our hospital wing. Not to worry, Mr and Mrs Lupin, Remus will be well taken care of," Dumbledore explained, with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
  


A little bit south, Peter Pettigrew cleaned his room. It had become quite the disaster. Strange things had been happening that led him to that point. Peter had closed his door only to find that he ended up on the opposite side of it - inside his room. He tried to open it, but somehow it was locked. Every time he tried to tug on the doorknob a random piece of clothing flew out of his closet. Peter was so confused. It was like magic.

There was a rap at the door downstairs. He heard his parents walking towards the door. Peter managed to pull his door open and look out of it. It was a small space to see through, but he managed to see down the stairs to the front door. It was a man with a long...coat? It couldn't be a coat, coats don't drag behind you. He had a long white beard and looked very old. He couldn't really hear what was going on, but his parents' faces were confused. Peter found this act boring, considering he couldn't hear a thing. He closed his door and returned to cleaning his room - but found that all his furniture was on the ceiling.

 

All the students of Hogwarts received letters similar to that of James, Sirius, Remus and. Except for the Muggle-borns, including Peter. It can come as a little shock to learn about magic and wands and dragons and all the fun magical things, that the Headmaster or a Hogwarts staff member would go to the homes of Muggle-borns personally.

Albus Dumbledore apparated right in front of a quaint home in Cokeworth. He saw two little girls sitting on a couch through the window, and two parents cooking together in the kitchen. He wondering which girl was the Lily Evans that he was going to talk today. Without think of that any further, he knocked at the door.

The door opened in no time at all, by a short girl with long blonde hair.

"Mummy, someone's at the door," the girl called.

"Who, Petun- oh hello," a woman said, arriving at the door.

"Hello. Are you Mrs Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, yes, I am."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. May I come in? I imagine this will be quite the discussion."

And Dumbledore entered their house.


	3. A Visit to Diagon Alley

**The day had come**. James walking down Diagon Alley. He'd been here numerous times before, it wasn't very far from his house, but this trip was far different than any of his previous visits to the Alley. It was the trip that he was able to finally buy all his Hogwarts school supplies!

Just yesterday, had an owl arrived at the Potters' windowsill carrying James's acceptance letter. It felt unreal. Idyllic, even. He used the Floo network with his parents, which took him right into the heart of Diagon Alley.

It was bustling with people, as usual. However, many of the people strolling through the street were future Hogwarts students. All the letters had been sent out, and supplies were needed! James wondered which of the many faces on the alley he would be seeing in six short weeks time. And which of them would be his friends, his enemies? His classmates, or the person he sits next to in Transfiguration.

"James! Let's get your uniform," his mother said. They'd arrived at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the most famous robe store in Diagon Alley. Also, the only one.

They entered the store, and it was filled with fabrics bursting from the shelves. The entire store was a little bit of a mess, which seemed extremely unprofessional until James realised that a toddler had been running about the shop. James couldn't help but laugh at the toddler's appearance.

He wore only a diaper and had very messy light brown hair. He had something brown smeared on his face, that James thought to be chocolate. A squat witch with large poofy white hair, dressed in all mauve robes, came running after him.

"Devon! Devon, you come back here!" the witch said. She wore a wide grin on his face. "Oh - oh, hello! I'm so sorry - that's my son. Hogwarts?"

James assumed this to be Madam Malkin and nodded excitedly.

"Devon! Put that down! It's dragon silk, very rare!" Madam Malkin rushed over to her son. "My apologies, please - head up to the mirror, I'll grab the robes. Someone else is over there too, might be in your house!"

James was led up to the mirror and took a step up onto the platform.

Madam Malkin came over carrying a tremendous amount of clothes.

"Hands out!" She grabbed a tape measure and started measuring his hip and his arms, along with numerous other body parts. "Aha, I got all the measurements. I'll go and sew this up! Wait here." She rushed off to the back.

"Okay, Jamesy -"

" _Mooom!"_

"Fine -  _James_ , Your father and I are going to go grab your books and get you a pet. Thought we might get you a 'Hogwarts Acceptance Gift'! You have the money to pay for this...we'll meet you at Ollivanders, all right?" Euphemia said.

"Okay," James replied.

His parents left in a rush. James noticed the boy standing next to him. He looked unbelievably snotty, despite the fact he wore clothes with frayed hems and rips in his pants. He was a small boy, without very much fat, and quite a bit of bone. He had long, greasy and stringy black hair, a scowl-filled expression and a hooked nose. He snickered.

" _Jamesy_?" the boy said.

"James. Potter," James replied.

"No - your name's Jamesy. What a childish nickname," he taunted.

"Don't call me that, I don't even know you."

"I'm sure you will. Hogwarts is in six weeks, right? Merlin, I hope you aren't in my House!"

"Would my -  _childish nickname -_  be a disgrace? Gosh - you're probably a Hufflepuff! Lucky you, I don't even want to be a Hufflepuff - load of duffers, they are!"

Madam Malkin had finished both their robes and came out carrying them in little paper bags. "Watch that mouth, I was a Hufflepuff! I don't look like a duffer, do I?"

"No, sorry, Madam Malkin," James apologised. Madam Malkin, with a slightly angry expression, handed James his robes and marched off.

"I'll be with you in a moment, your robes are nearly done," she said kindly, to the snobbish boy that was standing next to James. "Three Galleons and four Sickles," she said to James, returning to the angry tone of voice.

James fished out the Galleons and Sickles and put them into her hand. Ollivanders was right next door, so he headed over there to meet his parents.

The shop door creaked open. It appeared empty and very messy. Wands were strewn across the floor, and all over countertops. The wands on the shelves were placed very haphazardly. A thin layer of dust covered the floor and the wands. James had begun to wander around to see if Mr Ollivander was in the shop - he had to be, the door was unlocked - but was interrupted when a ladder came sliding down the shelves of the shop at top speed. On the ladder was an old wizard with frizzy white hair. He had a wrinkly face with a wide smile.

"Hello!" Mr Ollivander said, joyously. "First year?" James nodded. "Great, let's get you fitted. Wand arm out please!"

James stuck out his left arm, the arm he wrote with. Mr Ollivander paid very little attention to this action and started measuring very strange parts of James's body. He'd measured the length of his foot, the height of his nose, the distance between his two eyes - and, ah, his left arm.

"Aha...I know just the wand for you!" He turned around and climbed up a ladder. He scanned the shelved methodically, until landing on a dusty gold box. "Thirteen inches, Acacia wood, Unicorn hair. Give it a swirl!" James did so, he waved his wand around, sending many wand boxes to be thrown off the walls.

"Oh no, no, no - definitely not." Mr Ollivander scrambled around the shop and started giving James wands to try. After fifteen wands and a drastically messier shop, James scanned the floor. Perhaps with this next wand, he could try cleaning it up?

"Walnut, ten and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring," Ollivander proclaimed. James swayed his hand over the floor, and to his surprise - but not Ollivander's - all the box tops were thrown off. "Ah, best put that down."

James's eye glanced at a particularly nice wand. It was long, mahogany, and had a golden aura. It was shining in a very bright gold colour. Mr Ollivander appeared not to notice its luminescence and was digging through boxes at the back of the store. James bent down and picked it up. He gave it a swirl and instantly the shop was cleaned up. Mr Ollivander emerged from the back carrying a wand.

"I've found a wand, sir," James said, shrugging.

"No - no, a wand has found you! Fantastic!" the old man said happily. "What's your name?"

"I'm James Potter, and no, Mr Ollivander, I found the wand, it was lying there!" James pointed to the place where his wand had lain.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Potter. Not the other way around. A wand has found you, chosen you. And lucky thing, at that, it's a Thunderbird Tail core! I've only one, they're new in Britain. Quite famous in America, though. And, it's excellent for Transfiguration!" Ollivander said happily. "Seven sickles!"

James fished out the money and handed it to the giddy old man. He saw his parents leaving Eyelops Owl Emporium across the alley, so he hurried off to them, with his new wand in hand.

"Mum! Dad! I got my wand!" James said. He was waving it in the air ecstatically.

"Lovely! What is it?" Fleamont asked.

"Ollivander said it's Thunderbird Tail. He explained that it was new here, and was famous in America."

"Ooh!" Euphemia said. "We got your books and an owl!" His mother was holding a cage with a magnificent brown owl with large, bright black eyes. James stared at it in awe.

Seeing as the Potters had purchased all the necessary materials for James's starting year at Hogwarts they returned home. James was far too excited to wait nearly six weeks for Hogwarts to start, so to get in the mood of finally getting to learn magic, he read some of his school books. He found them very interesting and could not put them down.

It was going to be a very long six weeks.


	4. September First

**It was September first.** James had been looking forward to this day for as long as he could remember. It was going to be the best day of the year. James had it all planned out; he'd go to King's Cross Station and run through Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He'd then sit in the very last compartment on the train. Someone would join him because there were definitely not enough seats for every Hogwarts student. Whoever sat with him would be his friend. They'd hit it off and spend the next seven years in a total utopia. They'd pull pranks on all the teachers and students, give snide remarks to anyone they disliked, learn magic together. Then they'd graduate and remain closer than ever. James thought they'd be friends until one of them died - that's how his parents were. Mr and Mrs Potter had, too, met on the Hogwarts Express first year, and look how far they'd come! It was going to be fantastic. James could not wait to get the next seven years of his life started.

He'd woken up far too early and had taken it to reorganising his trunk. After having packed and unpacked it three times, he moved onto to scanning his school textbooks one last time. These tasks had caused him to be late to breakfast, and nearly late for the train. At precisely 10:37 am on September first, the Potter family embarked on their journey to King's Cross.

Fleamont Potter had recently gotten a driver's licence. Muggles used cars to get around, and it was far more practical and inconspicuous than Floo-ing to the destination. Admittedly, Fleamont had stupified the examiner and passed himself, but they don't talk about that. They drove along a smooth road to the station.

With no hesitation, James jumped out of the car and grabbed his trunk and owl. He'd decided on the name Geronimo, a name that he'd read in his History of Magic textbook (it was very boring, James had only managed to finish the first chapter). The name Geronimo came from Geronimo the Glorious, a wizard who'd saved many from anti-witch protesters back in the 1400's. James thought that Geronimo was glorious.

The station was busy, as usual, with thousands of people running around, trying to board or exit their train, hugging relatives, and, of course, the thousand or so Hogwarts students and their families running toward Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Off you go!" a skinny witch with short blonde hair was telling her child.

"Ready, son?" a voice from behind James said. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. It was his father.

"Ready as ever, Dad." James, Fleamont and Euphemia ran toward the brick wall. Just before they looked as they were going to crash into it, the brick was disappeared and they ran right through. The cold busy station where they once stood, turned into a warm, exciting atmosphere, filled with happy Hogwarts students.

Euphemia led James to the front of the train and turned to him.

"Now, James what did we tell you?" she asked.

"Dumbledore has just started as Headmaster, but he's basically been doing the job since he started teaching. Dad taught McGonagall potions and wants me to say hello for him, right?" James said.

"Well...yes - that, but _also_...," Euphemia said.

"Hufflepuff common room is by the kitchen, near the dungeons. I have to find the stack of barrels and tap the one two from the bottom, middle of the second row to the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'," James answered. Fleamont flushed red - Euphemia didn't want him to get into any trouble.

"Godric, it's 'do your homework and stay out of detention'. Your father's got a good reputation at Hogwarts, please don't ruin it," Euphemia said, with a smile on her face, despite her exasperated tone of voice.

"Right. How do we get sorted again?" James asked, hopefully.

"Can't tell you that, it would spoil all the fun!" Euphemia replied.

"You fight a badger, lion, snake and eagle all at the same time. Whichever beast you can conquer is your house!" Fleamont added, earning a glare from his wife.

"I'll aim for the lion, Dad," James told him.

"That's my son! Best get on the train now, or all the seats will be filled!" Fleamont rushed. James hugged his parents and ran on the train. He had to walk quickly since he wanted to sit all the way at the back. He'd arrived at the last car, and all the compartments were full. Except for one. The very last compartment was nearly empty. A small girl with dark red hair was staring out the window. James could see a fraction of her face, but he could tell she was teary-eyed. James heard her sniffle.

He slid open the door and stuck his head in. The girl ignored him.

"Uh...hullo?" James asked. "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl turned to look at him. She had vibrant green eyes, although, they were puffy and very red cheeks. A tear slid down her face.

"Oh...um...sure," the girl said, sitting up a bit straighter.

James thought this might be the person of which he'd pull all his pranks with, get into the most trouble with or have the most detentions with. "What's your name?"

"Lily Evans. You?"

"James. Potter, James Potter. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, it's - it's just my sister. Hates me because I'm going to Hogwarts and she's not."

"Is she a Squib?"

"Squi - No, I'm Muggle-born. That's what the kind old man told me when he came to my house," Lily explained.

"Oh." The two sat in silence. It was quite awkward, really. James had no problem with Muggle-borns, he didn't see the whole fuss about them, either. They're just wizards or witches with different blood. It shouldn't be a big deal.

James was about to attempt and make conversation, but the door slide open. A short boy, with black hair and grey eyes, stuck his head through. He hair appeared to be burnt off, and he had a brooding expression on his face.

"Mind if join you?" the boy asked. He seemed to be well taken care of.

"Sure," James and Lily said in unison. The boy took a seat across James. Lily returned to staring out the window in a sulking manner.

"Who're you?" James asked, rather impolitely.

"Sirius Black, you?" Sirius answered. James knew all about the Blacks. They were some of the biggest blood purists of the age. James, on the other hand, was not.

"James Potter," James answered. He thought he shouldn't bring up blood statuses, with a Muggle-born and a blood purist sitting in close proximity to him.

James pulled out the snitch in his pocket and started letting it fly away. Just before it would get too far, he'd snatch it back. Sirius stared.

"You into Quidditch?" James asked.

"Yeah - I always play beater...that's only when my horrible cousins are decent enough to let me play," Sirius explained. A sad look washed over his face.

"We can play some one on one at school!" James said. He tried to look over the fact that Sirius might be a blood purist and make friends.

"Awesome!" James came to the realisation that perhaps this boy might not fit in with his family - he was acting very excited to finally be included in something. Perhaps he wasn't like the Blacks at all.

 _That must be a pretty big burden of a last name_ , James thought.

James and Sirius were passing the snitch back and forth, being rather rowdy, when the door slid open once more. In its wake was the boy that James had met at Madam Malkins. He had ever so stringy black hair - just like James recalled. He had already changed out of his mangy Muggle clothes into his Hogwarts uniform.

The previously quiet redhead turned to look at him, wiping her eyes. The boy slid past James and Sirius and sat across Lily.

"I don't want to talk to you," Lily said, straining her voice.

"Why not?" scoffed the boy.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

Lily glared at him angrily.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" he said. James knew what he was going to say. He was going to say Muggle.

"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" he said excitedly.

She gave a slight smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin!"

James, who really wasn't paying much attention to either of them, tuned in when the boy said 'Slytherin'.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you!"

Sirius grimaced. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," James burst out, " and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius smiled. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James raised an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!"

Snape snorted as if he was internally laughing.

"Got a problem with that?" James asked.

"No," Snape sneered, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"

Sirius interrupted him. "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

James erupted with laughter. Lily looked shocked. With a flushed complexion, she stood up. She glanced from James to Sirius, and back to James again, with a glare of dislike.

"Come on, Severus. Let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..."

James tried to trip Snape as he passed. A hilarious nickname came to James.

"See ya, Snivellus!"

The compartment door was slammed shut.

"Snivellus!" Sirius said, laughing.

"It came to me, Sirius, it was meant to be," James replied.

The trolley came around, and James and Sirius, who both came from fairly wealthy families, bought many sweets. Soon, the compartment was filled with wrappings of Chocolate Frog containers, Bertie-Bott's Every Flavour Bean (James and Sirius got toenail, and put the container aside), Droo Balls and Pumpkin Pasties.

As they talked, James thought that, perhaps, it was not Lily who he was supposed to pull the most pranks with, tease the most people with or get into the most detentions with. Perhaps that person was to be Sirius. It was most certainly not Lily. He didn't like that girl very much. James thought she was hung around the wrong sorts of people. Like that Severus kid.

Not wanting to worry about the annoying girl and her friend, he focused on talking to Sirius. He learnt that Sirius, in fact, disliked the majority of his family. His family disliked him too, so it worked. Apparently, the only people he actually enjoyed was Andromeda Tonks (his cousin) and his Uncle Alphard. He said they were the only 'good' ones.

Sirius had a talent for trouble, just like James. This made James enjoy Sirius's presence even more. They really hit it off. James and Sirius had already started planning their first prank - an extravagant ordeal, including many of the house elves in the kitchen and some key lime pies.

James was certain, by the end of the train ride, that Sirius was the person he was going to grow up with. Sirius thought the same, too. James was the first person to actually accept Sirius's company. Merlin knows, his family never did.

James had found his person in Sirius. He looked out at the silhouette of the Hogwarts castle, and couldn't wait to get the next seven years of his life started.

What a lovely September first it was.

 


	5. One Compartment Over

**Remus Lupin paced through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express.** He'd never been away from home before. It was scary. He found an empty compartment, second from the back. He slid open the door and took a seat.

He needed to rest. Something important was happening in four days, and Remus needed to conserve his energy.

Remus was planning on sleeping during the train ride but was disrupted when a small, chubby, mouse-like boy waddled in.

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full," the boy asked, very politely.

"Of course," Remus replied. He took a little pity on the boy. He seemed small and quiet and shy, not a very fantastic mix of qualities. Not that being shy and quiet are bad! It's just the combination of the two that don't mix. Remus would know. He is both shy and quiet.

"What's your name?" Remus asked. If he was going to spend the rest of the ride with this boy, he might as well try and make conversation.

"Peter Pettigrew," the boy sniffed.

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied, with a smile. Maybe he could make a friend on the train.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Peter asked.

"Very!" Remus replied.

"Yeah...me too. I'm not the best at magic, but maybe I'll get better at Hogwarts."

"None of us are really any good at magic. We'll all get better at Hogwarts," Remus comforted.

The door was slid open by an old lady rolling a trolley filled with sweets. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Remus pulled out six sickles his dad had given him. "Chocolate frog, please!" He trades his sickles for a Chocolate Frog. He didn't care much about the actual candy, but more for the card inside.

"Want it? I'm only interested in the card," Remus asked Peter.

"Sure!" Remus handed over the box. "Give me the card when you're done, will you?"

Peter gulped the frog down and handed the card to Remus. He turned it over and saw Alberta Toothill on the card.

"Who'd you get?" Peter asked, curiously.

"Alberta Toothill, she was the winner of some duelling competition in 1430. Apparently, she defeated Samson Wiblin with a Blasting Curse," Remus said, summarising the back of the card.

"Cool! I've never got her before," Peter said.

"Same. I have a bunch of Andros the Invincible and Artemisia Lufkin, but no Alberta Toothill." 

They jumped when they heard a slam of a compartment door. Remus stuck his head out the door to see what the commotion was about. A girl with dark red hair and a boy with long black hair were walking towards Remus.

"What happened?" Remus asked. They looked very frustrated.

"Couple of trolls in the compartment we were sitting in," the girl said. "Can we sit with you?"

Remus pulled the door open more, gesturing for them to join them.

"I'm Lily Evans, and that's Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." Peter smiled meekly.

"You seem plenty better than the dung eaters we just had to deal with," Lily said. Remus thought she was fiery and didn't rely on other people to support her. She seemed strong.

"Considering you have called them dung eaters and trolls within the last two minutes, and neither of us seems like trolls or dung eaters, I'd say so," Remus replied.

Severus rolled his eyes. He seemed bored. "Lily, I wanted to talk to you. In private." He glared at Remus.

"Can't we talk later? Godric, we've got seven years to talk!" Lily replied.

"Only if you go to Slytherin!"

"Please, Sev. If you really don't want to be here, then you can just go somewhere else because I'm not leaving," Lily stated, arms crossed.

A sulking expression spread across Severus's face. He muttered something that sounded like 'muddy crud flood,' but Remus didn't pay much attention. Apparently, Lily didn't either since she didn't respond.

Remus didn't think this girl would be a Slytherin. He thought she was a Gryffindor. Clearly, she was strong-minded, rather than power-hungry or cunning. Remus wanted to be in Gryffindor, but he was probably going to be in Ravenclaw.

"Anywho, Remus, Peter. Are you excited for Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Very," Peter said. 

"Yup!" Remus said as well.

"As am I. I'm a bit confused, though. I'm Muggle-born and have no idea how Hogwarts works. I mean that kind, old man...I think his name was Fuddlypore or something -"

"Dumbledore, his name was Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts," Remus corrected. "He came to see me as well."

"Are you Muggle-born?" Peter asked.

"No, I'm half-blood. My mum's a Muggle and my dad's a wizard. Dumbledore came by for something else," Remus said. He was nervous they would suspect something. It's not ordinary for Dumbledore to show up on your porch.

"I'm half-blood, too, Remus!" Peter squeaked.

"Anyway, Lily, you wanted to know about Hogwarts?" Remus asked. Lily nodded.

"Well, I'm sure this will all be explained when we get to school, but there are four houses that you get sorted into -"

Severus let out a huff. Remus turned to him and said, "Yes?"

"Well - I've already explained all this to her. We live nearby each other."

"Er....good for you? However, Lily asked me, and I'll answer her. Anyway, Lily, why don't you just tell me what you know, and we can go from there."

She pulled her messy red hair out of her face. It revealed vibrant green eyes. "I know about the Dementors, the houses and that's it, really."

"Haha, I know a lot about the wizarding world, not so much Hogwarts...my parents wanted it to be a surprise. I really know as much as you do!" Remus said.

"Look!" Peter peered out the window. Remus could see a small castle sitting on a hill in the distance. It was very far, and Remus could only presume that it was Hogwarts. "It looks so nice!"

Lily stared out the window in awe. "It looks magnificent."

Severus rolled his eyes in boredom.

The quartet spent the rest of the train talking about their future endeavours at school. It was all very exciting. Remus could sense the excitement in everyone's voice, except Severus. Remus didn't take a liking to this Severus boy. He seemed like a downer. He liked Lily, though. She seemed very fun. He liked Peter, too. Remus thought that Peter could use some friends, and wanted to be his friend.

The train came to a slow halt. People started to file out of the train in messy groups. They'd stopped at Hogsmeade Station. Remus looked around to take in his surroundings. It was nighttime - maybe around 6:00 in the evening. However, the sun had set and moonlight was reflecting over the rippling, deep blue lake that blocked them from walking right into Hogwarts. A large, booming man that was twice the size of a normal person stomped over. All the first-years had accidentally clumped together. The man had a scruffy beard, bright eyes and wore a ragged coat.

Remus had stayed close to Lily, Severus (who was looking very bored and rather annoyed) and Peter. The man stood in front of the large group and said, "'Ello! Me name's Hagrid, an' I'm the Keeper of Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts. Fir's years, come with me!"

Hagrid led them over to the lake where many boats were waiting. They filed forward and four people would board. Lily and Severus were told to get onto a different boat than Remus and Peter.

Remus and Peter got on a boat, followed by a boy with rather messy hair and one with very little. They seemed to be friends. Hagrid took the boat behind them and yelled a command, which made the boats magically row themselves. They went forth and were on their way to Hogwarts.


	6. A Rather Uncomfortable Boat

**The boats were crawling across the lake, ever-so-slowly.** James and Sirius were getting increasingly more bored, and the two opposite them didn't seem like they were bad people.

"I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black. Who're you?" James asked.

"Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

It was a little quiet. Neither group knew what to say.

"This boat hurts to sit on," Sirius said.

"Agreed, it's too flat," James said. He couldn't help but giggle. "Can we really not make a decent enough conversation that we need to resort to talking about this rather uncomfortable boat?"

"S'pose so," Sirius said. Peter and Remus realised the hilarity and were holding back light chuckles.

"Boats aren't my favourite, frankly. Find I get seasick," Remus said.

"We know we don't have a pirate on our hands then!" James said.

"Or a mermaid. Mind, I think Remus would make a fabulous mermaid," Sirius said.

"I was thinking sea urchin, but mermaid works too," Peter added on.

"We barely know each other, and you're already crossing off mermaid! For all we know, I could be a merman in disguise and I'm here to spy on wizards and learn their secrets so we can truly take over the world!" Remus joked.

"We never said you can't be a merman, only a mermaid!" Sirius laughed.

James thought this was a strange way to start a possible friendship, but he wasn't complaining, it was hilarious.

"Mermaids are a bit creepy. Mum read a book once about a mermaid clan who killed a bunch of people," Peter said.

"We learn about that this year! I was bored and read through some of our textbooks. It was in the introduction of our History of Magic book. I couldn't get past the first page - I was so bored," James said.

"You read our textbooks? For fun?" Sirius said, shocked.

"Yes, I did because now, I can possibly, probably, maybe levitate something!" James said.

"Eh, so did I. I can petrify someone. I petrified my house elf to practice," Sirius said.

"Look, we're here!" Remus said, pointing at the castle in front of them. The boats had halted, and Hagrid was directing people up the stairs to wait.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed Hagrid up the stairs. They were standing in front of a large oak door. All the first years clumped together as Hagrid raised a huge fist and knocked.


End file.
